Sekrety Ninja: Odcinek 1
~Opening~ -Możesz wyjść - powiedział Ryui. Wstałam bez słowa i szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi. Położyłam dłoń na klamce i odwróciłam głowę. -Dziękuję - szepnęłam cicho, lecz na tyle głośno by wszyscy w sali mnie usłyszeli. Nacisnęłam klamkę i wyszłam o mało nie wyrywając z zawiasów drzwi. W korytarzu czekali już na mnie Anja-chan (Ami), Roope-kun (Rex), At-kun (Adrian Shane), Ad-kun (Adian Dragneel) oraz Maciek. Poczułam że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Wypadałoby im powiedzieć jak poszło. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Powalczyłam i w końcu wywalczyłam. Udało się. A w ogóle... Jak tu weszliście? -Po ludzku. Chyba - odpowiedział Rex - Zależy, jak odbierasz zakradanie się po korytarzach, wywalanie drzwi, usypianie ludzi oraz chodzenie po suficie. Ami od razu wstała i położyła jedną dłoń na moim ramieniu a drugą na ramieniu szatyna. -Rex żartuje, Artemis załatwiła nam "wejściówkę". Przed chwilą poszła, bo miała coś pilnego do zrobienia - rzekła Sawa. -Może to uczcimy? No wiesz, dostałaś licencję państwowową, takie rzeczy nie dzieją się codziennie - zaproponował At-kun i założył swoją czapkę. -Później pomyślimy gdzie, na razie musimy się zbierać, zanim ktoś was tu zobaczy - poprawiłam rękawy u bluzy, a następnie lekko popchnęłam Ami w stronę wyjścia - No chodźcie. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły zasłoniłam oczy dłonią przed słońcem. Niebo było czerwone, najwyraźniej zaraz miał być zachód słońca. Wpatrywałam się w nie chwilę dopóki nie wrócił po mnie Dragneel i pociągnął za rękaw. Nie zwróciłam na to zbytniej uwagi i nadal wpatrywałam się w górę. Poczułam jak ktoś mną szturcha. -Meika, obudź się - zaśmiała się Ami - Wyglądasz jak chodzące zombie. -Sorki, nie wyspałam się dzisiaj - odpowiedziałam bez życia i ziewnęłam - Taka pora dnia. -To gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Maciek i również ziewnął. -Może tutaj? - Zapałka wskazał palcem parę metrów dalej pewną restaurację. Miała ona białe ściany i drewniany napis nad drzwiami "Restauracja Pod Rybą". Wszyscy kiwnęliśmy głowami i zajęliśmy miejsca przy stoliku na dworze. Nie starczyło dla wszystkich miejsc, więc musieliśmy przysunąć parę krzeseł. Wzięliśmy menu i po kolei sobie podawaliśmy, zaczynając od Ami a kończąc na Rexie. Wymieniliśmy swoje sugestie na temat tego, co zamówić i At-kun wszedł do środka i zamówił to co chcieliśmy. Zapłacił za nas więc powiedziałam że mu oddamy, lecz on nie chciał i powiedział że dzisiaj to on stawia. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do niego i podziękowaliśmy. Po paru minutach oczekiwania przyszła kelnerka i położyła na stole dania, które sobie zamówiliśmy. Słońce na niebie już zaszło i robiło się ciemno i zimno. Wszyscy zjedli z apetytem, tylko ja jakoś ciągle trzymałam widelec w talerzu i wpatrywałam się w niego jak zaczarowana. Kiedy dałam znak życia, biorąc pierwszy kęs do buzi wszyscy zaczęli zadawać mi wiele pytań. Nie odpowiedziałam na żadne. Przyjaciele widząc że nie jestem skora do rozmowy w końcu przestali. -Przepraszam, nie najlepiej się dziś czuję - przeprosiłam i wstałam od stołu - Jutro do was zadzwonię i się jeszcze raz umówimy. Na razie, pójdę lepiej do domu. -Spoko - powiedział spokojnie Rex - Rozumiemy. Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze do nich, nałożyłam bluzę i zaczęłam się kierować do domu. Było już zupełnie ciemno, drogi oświetlały tylko lampy i gdzieniegdzie świecące nazwy barów czy sklepów. Ludzi nie było prawie w ogóle, więc zdziwiłam się gdy w pewnym momencie usłyszałam głośny huk. Pomyślałam, że komuś coś spadło, lecz to mnie nie przekonywało. Po chwili usłyszałam następny huk, lecz tym razem był cichszy. Zaniepokoiłam się i bardziej z poczucia odpowiedzialności niż z ciekawości, skierowałam się w jego stronę. Niestety, nic nie zobaczyłam lecz zorientowałam się że przechodziłam tędy. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę i nasłuchiwałam. "Pewnie komuś coś spadło" wmówiłam sobie jeszcze raz i zawróciłam na drogę do domu. Szłam jeszcze 3, może 5 minut i weszłam po schodach do mojego domu. Zapukałam, lecz nikt nie otworzył więc otworzyłam drzwi kluczem. -Wróciłam! - krzyknęłam, lecz odpowiedziała mi cisza. Dopiero po chwili usłyszałam Alsę (mojego psa) zbiegającą po schodach - Nikogo nie ma, co? Pobawiłam się z nią chwilę i położyłam się na łóżku. Chciałam się tylko na chwilę położyć, lecz zasnęłam. Następnego dnia obudziłam się dosyć szybko. Schodząc po schodach do kuchi usłyszałam jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam dwóch ludzi. -Pani Tanaki? - zapytał jeden z nich, ten niższy. -Taaaak - odpowiedziałam lekko zdezorientowanym tonem. "Może chcą mi pogratulować?" pomyślałam sobie, lecz po chwili uznałam że to raczej niemożliwe. -Pani pójdzie z nami - powiedział drugi. -Skoro muszę... - nałożyłam buty i wyszłam razem z nimi. Szedliśmy sobie powoli, próbowałam dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, lecz oni na żadne pytanie nie odpowiedzieli. W końcu wkurzyłam się i obróciłam się do nich a następnie zapytałam ich jeszcze raz. Niższy położył mi ręke na ramieniu i obrócił mnie w stronę, w którą szliśmy. -Dowiesz się wszystiego na miejscu - rzekł, a ja strzepnęłam jego dłoń z mojego ramienia i odwróciłam lekko głowę. thumb|left-Obiecuję ci, że następnym razem jak dotkniesz mojego ramienia złamię ci ręke. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. W końcu dotarliśmy do budynku Ś.O.N i zostałam odprowadzona do pokoju kapitana Ryui'ego. Usiadłam na krześlę i zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. Gdybym tylko miała lasery w oczach, miałby już dwie dziury na wylot w głowie. -Mogłabym się dowiedzieć o co tu chodzi? - zapytałam. -Może na początku się spytam, czy przechodziłaś wczoraj ulicą Jeleniową? - Ryui spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. -Tak. Poczułam dziwny niepokój. -A co tam robiłaś? Poczyłam jeszcze większy niepokój. -Przechodziłam. -To jak wytłumaczysz te nagranie? Ryui sięgnął po coś pod biurkiem. Wyciągnął małą kamerę i puścił jakiś film. Pokazał mi go. Na początku, widziałam jak przechodzę a następnie zobaczyłam wicekapitana... Domyśliłam się co będzie dalej. "Ja" wyjęłam katanę i zaatakowałam go. Chybiłam i trafiłam w pudła, które runęły na ziemię. "Pierwszy huk", pomyślałam. Ponowiłam atak, tym razem używając mocy wiatru. Rzuciłam wicekapitana w ścianę, który następnie wpadł na lampę. Przedmiot spadł razem z mężczyzną na ziemię. "Drugi huk". Poczułam że mam kłopoty. Gdy film się skończył wstałam i chciałam to wyjaśnić, lecz Ryui przerwał mi. -Wszystko wzkazuje na to że to ty. Badaliśmy odciski palców, oraz moc, pozostałą na miejscu... Mei, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Ktoś mnie wrobił. I to ktoś, kto potrafi naśladować moją częstotliwość fal duszy. Musiałam go szybko znaleźć, zanim będę miała większe kłopoty. Wybiegłam z pokoju i przepychając się przez korytarz dotarłam do drzwi. Wybiegłam z impetem i rzuciłam się w pierwszy lepszy zakręt. Minęłam po drodze Artemis, która zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem. Odwróciła się do tyłu i zauważyła dwóch mężczyzn biegnących za mną. Podstawiła im haka i natychmiast weszła do środka, gwizdając przy tym cichutko. -Dzięki - powiedziałam cicho i schowałam się za koszami - Suuuuper, wpakowałam się nieźle. Najbliżej jest Zadum... -usłyszałam kroki - Fajnie, już mnie znaleźli. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Sekrety Ninja Kategoria:Meika-Chan